Just Tonight
by rcf1989
Summary: After wrapping up Ally Moore's case, Brenda decides to visit Captain Raydor at night to find out if what she guessed was right or not, leading her into an unpected turn. Set in 5.15, so spoilers almost everywhere for the episode. References to abuse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I've been thinking about this story for months and I didn't really get into writing it until now. I came up with two ideas for the same plot, which is why this story, although the same, will have two chapters. This is the first one, and the second will be published soon. The content of the second one, will have at least 50% the same as this chapter, so don't yell at me for reading the same again. Also, this story is kind of dark and I didn't write one of this in a few months aka deals with abuse and mentions, exactly, the abuse taken place and why it happened.

* * *

Chief Johnson was sitting on her office, on her chair behind her desk, eating a chocolate bar as she had finally closed her latest case and she had all the paperwork, not only from her team but also from Internal Affairs, which was brought to her by no other than the Captain herself, Sharon Raydor, who had had a somewhat strange behaviour throughout the case. She was not only her usual, and later on admitted, bitch self but she seemed... Distracted and too involved at the same time, like if it was a matter too close to her.

As that idea came to her mind, Brenda's eyes widened and turned her attention to her computer. She wasn't really sure she should even do that but what if she was right? What if Captain Sharon 'tough as nails and I don't take anyone's crap' Raydor had been close to a situation like that personally? Or, God forbid, had she been a victim and, if so, had that been what made her be... Well, that way? If Brenda had to be honest with herself, sometimes she wondered if the Captain was such a bitch to everyone in her personal life, if it was just her attitude at work or if just wherever Raydor was you had to be very cautious about what you say and do in case she'll start bossing you around and outsmart you in any possible way. Either way, the woman could be very infuriating even when she was asking for help, although that made Brenda realize the Captain really had a heart, even if her squad refered to her as the Wicked Witch of the West during the investigation, doodles in the board included.

Making up her mind about what to do, Brenda decided that doing a little investigation would be harmless and, hey, who would find out she had been digging about the Captain, right? After all, she was alone in her office and the blinds turned so nobody would ever find out about her doings.

She had two options: first, go straight to Raydor's file. The second, search for any reports filled with her name on them. Somehow, Brenda decided to try the second option first, as she was quite afraid getting hold of an AI officer file wouldn't be that easy. As she started her research, Brenda reminded all of Raydor's suspicious reactions, just like if they were replaying in front of her...

Her initial hesitation to tell her about Ally Moore's bruises, trying to get encouragement from Will to make her go on, because it was clear Raydor was afraid Brenda would turn down or even ignore the investigation just because the Captain herself was seeking for help, _her_ help...

"_This morning I noticed some bruises on the back of her neck, and her arm, and when I asked her about them, she told me she had... Fallen." Raydor said._

Brenda remembered word by word what the Captain said, how her voice was lower than usual and her doubts sharing that information. But espcially, what caught her attention was how the Captain was trying to keep her emotions hidden, but when she talked about Moore's safety and the shaky breath that followed afterwards? Well, that wasn't something you'd usually see in Raydor: her façade was breaking and she couldn't do anything to bring back up. In fact, Brenda could swear she had seen tears forming in the Captain's green eyes. As if that wasn't odd enough, Raydor was asking of her to break the rules to help her out in a case. That's something to remember as everyone knows how Captain Raydors follows her little rulebook all the time and how mad she gets when someone does not respect it.

Still on that first encounter, Brenda remembered how nervous Raydor was as she read her report. '_Damned woman, she's as precise as a swiss clock!' _Brenda thought as she reread again the report, trying to find clues, when she spotted the perfect time in which the Captain noticed Moore's bruises. But then again, why would she be surprised if the Captain was checking her watch all the time?

The second time they talked? Well, Brenda thought Raydor would yell at her or throw her something, but she didn't need to as with her _'That's it?'_ showed all the disappointment and huge let down the Captain felt. Oh boy, but her reaction at the photos, if that wasn't priceless then no one else knew what it was...

"_This is abuse!" Captain Raydor said, pointing at the photo of Detective Moore's bruised arm. "Plain and simple." Her eyes landing first on Brenda, then on Taylor to finally move back to Brenda, wider than usual._

Taylor's speech had seem to shut her up but oh no it didn't, it only fueled the fire.

"_Well, you're worried about headlines, Commander, and I'm worried about one of my employees getting the crap beat out of her." Raydor said, her voice filled with what seemed to be doubts but also, even if very subtle, fear. Making a small pause, she continued. "Is there no way to talk to the husband? That's what I'd do."_

"_You're not in charge here, and I don't have what I need to confront Shawn Moore." Brenda said walking around her office as she put back on her black rimmed glasses._

"_You get people to confess to murder all the time and you're telling me, that with these pictures in hand, you can't pick up the phone, and call Ally's husband, and ask him how she became so severely beaten?" Raydor asked, angered and disgusted by the minute, showing it not only with her face but also with her tone just as she moved her head, lighly, side to side._

"_Captain!" Brenda snapped. "I care about this kind of violence every bit as much as you do."_

"_Okay." Raydor said, in surrender as visible with her body language, and stepped back. "I take your word for it, and I will expect a report later. Thank you." She turned around and left Brenda's office._

Twenty minutes after she started her search, Brenda didn't find anything yet. She had only searched for the past five years so it was time to look back, at least ten years ago and then go backwards, while still remembering all the important encounters with the Captain in their investigation, just those that made her do the research she was doing at the moment.

_Walking outside, from Ally Moore's house, Captain Raydor had her usual 'I am better than you' attitude but it also came along with her finest bitchiness, hands in hips included "Excuse me, Chief, I have my hands full here already and given the circumstances I'm just not sure what else is there for you to do." She said, her voice still lower and calmer than usual._

Brenda knew something, the lower and calmer Raydor's voice was, the angered she was with whoever she was talking to. And, as at that time it was directed at her, Brenda knew she was in big trouble, which was very obvious with her look the Captain gave her as if it could kill, well then they all were getting ready for her very own funeral. Might as well be considered as a killer the way Raydor addressed Brenda the next day before they interviewed together Ally Moore. Gosh, that woman could seriously hold a grudge and be as bitter as well as bitchy in equal parts and yet be able to offer a teethy smile just to add emphasis to her annoyment.

And yet, Brenda rememberd another moment of Raydor's humanity as they interviewed together Ally Moore.

"_This is so horrible, I am so sorry." The detective said, holding the Captain's hand._

"_You do not need to apologize, Detective." Raydor said, almost whispering._

"_I have to because of my refusal to cooperate, an officer was forced to... And my husband is dead."_

"_Well you're not the only one responsible for that." Raydor's voice was still low and smooth, and if no one knew any better, they wouldn't get the venom she was spitting at the moment._

"_I shouldn't have tried to handle it by myself."_

"_What handle by yourself?" Brenda asked._

"_When you sent me to get my photoographs, I knew it wouldn't be long before somebody was going to talk to Shawn, so when I got home that night I told him that he'd gone too far, and that he couldn't hit me anymore because I couldn't hide it anymore..." Ally said and took a moment to take a deep breath._

_Brenda then looked at Raydor and noticed all the pain and sorrow in the Captain next to her, who was doing her best not to break down crying. _

"_And he... Got mad at me..."_

"_And that's when he attacked you?" Raydor asked._

"_Yes."_

"_And you locked yourself in the bathroom?" Raydor asked again._

"_Yes." Ally said, nodding as well._

"_Dialed 911..." Raydor's voice was still a whisper, but this time it wasn't because she was mad, oh no, this time it was because she was deeply touched and concerned._

"_Captain, why don't you let Detective Moore tell the story?" Brenda asked, as she notcied Raydor getting carried away._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, please, continue." Raydor said, leaning back on her chair and looked down._

"_Uhm, I told the operator that... My husband was trying to kill me." Ally said, quite low, so low it was almost impossible to be heard. "And to send help, I think, I was screaming. Shawn knocked down the bathrom door, and then he dragged me to the living room, mostly by my hair and then he smashed my face into something, I don't even know what and... And I couldn't see for a moment, and my face went hot and then I saw he had my gun in his hand, and then there was yelling and Shawn moved away from me and I heard gunshots."_

"_Well, let me ask you this, how exactly did your husband came in possesion of you weapon?" Brenda asked, already knowing the answer as that was how she liked to do her interviews._

"_Uh... Wha-what do you mean?"_

"_Your husband, fired at Sargeant Dunn, using your gun; how did he get it?"_

"_Well, he knew where I kept it."_

"_Which is where, exactly?"_

"_In my vehicle, so I-I didn't think Shawn could get to my gun if it was out of the house. Maybe he-he got my keys when I was in the bathroom. Would you apologize to Sargeant Dunn for me, because I think I yelled at him when he was trying to save me. I'm sorry for that."_

_And right there and then, Brenda noticed how all the emotion, compassion, sorrow and pain Captain Raydor showed just a minute earlier was long gone, replaced by her usual neutral and unreadable face, which many people understood as 'you've crossed me wrong and you're going to pay'._

_Outside the intwerview room, Raydor and Brenda continued their little chat, now with a common goal: find out what the hell was going on, for real._

"_Chief Johnson, I have some concerns about Sargeant Dunn's original statement."_

"_Why, Captain? Because of everything he accomplished in a very short amount of time before back up arrived? Or is it the contradictory physical evidence from the morgue? Or could it be the placement of Detective Moore's gun?" Brenda asked._

"_Well, I am curious also why Detective Moore and Sargeant Dunn's statement regarding her weapon are so drastically different."_

"_So you believe believe the know each other prior to this?"_

"_Oh, yes, Captain, I do."_

Brenda was quite surprised how they both agreed on it and came up with a plan to catch both Moore and Dunn, and even got along even if that was only for a short period of time. And to think it had been just a few hours ago... They had been so proud at their little gun barrel show, in perfect sync every single step to proof their theory, and just shortly after Raydor was back to... No, no back, she was enraged and Brenda had never seen her that way before.

"_Because the plan you made to kill your husband depended on me seeing how badly injured you appeared to be." Raydor said, if her anger wasn't visible with her words then you'd just have to look at her face._

If it depended on Brenda's opinion and guesses, then it was obvious Captain Raydor was absolutely outraged as she had been played out in a matter too closer to her heart because she had been there, she had been a victim of domestic abuse and did not take neither like being played with such a sore topic, something no one should joke neither try to take advantage of to get something you want. Not to mention, get a victim involved to back you up and protect you.

But, then again, those were only Brenda's thoughts because almost an hour later she hadn't found anything about Raydor. No reports of any kind, and when she tried to check the Captain's file? Well only the basic information was available, everything else was restricted. However, said basic information helped Brenda come up with a new plan: a visit. Writing down the Captain's address in a piece of paper, Brenda gathered her pink trench coat and her black purse and left her office.

Thinking it would be a little rude just to show up at the Captain's doorstep, Brenda stopped by her favourite bakery store which happened to be opened at the time, luckily for her, and bought a dark forest cake. At least if Raydor wasn't up for visitors Brenda would have something to eat when she arrived home, as she didn't expect Fritz to be at home considering their fights lately, not to mention the fact that he had hidden the promotion he'd been offered.

Parking on Raydor's driveway, Brenda didn't leave her car for almost 15 minutes as she was arguing with herself about if it was a good idea or not, if she was right or wrong, if she was right would then Raydor share anything with her or would she kick her out and kidnap the cake, would they be friendly or hostile like usual... Her mind was racing so much she didn't really notice she was already by the door, purse over her shoulder and cake in hand, and then there was no turning back. Her curiosity had won the battle and now it was only a matter of time to know what would happen next as she rang the door bell and waited, patiently.

As the door opened, both women gasped and their eyes grew wide. In Raydor's case because she had not expected anyone and seeing your superior officer carrying what seemed to be a cake, late at night, was very strange not to mention after their mutual agreement disliking each other. As for Brenda, it was just Raydor's look. The make up was gone, as well as the glasses, so was her blue blazer and black dress. She was barefoot, wearing black shorts and a lavender t-shirt three sizes bigger than her real size. And her hair was up in a lazy ponytail, kind of messy. Certainly, that made the Captain look younger and not so terrifying as usual.

"Good evening, Captain. I eh..." Brenda started and then stopped because she didn't know how to go on, she offered one of her soft yet real smiles. "I... Uh... Brought a cake and uhm... After the tough case we had I thought it would be... Nice if we indulge ourselves with a little treat..."

"You know, considering you're the best liar in town your excuse to show up in my door is quite lame." Raydor said, trying not to laugh. "Now, if I let you come in? No ranks, no work. Just two women sharing cake and wine after a long day. Take it or leave it."

"Well, what's the point of buying this delicious cake if I cannot share it with anyone?" Brenda said, smiling again. "So I accept the deal."

Smirking, Raydor took the box in which Brenda carried the cake. "Oh, Brenda? I know you tried to check my file."

"Wha-WHAT? You.. You said no work..."

"If you came inside, as far as I know you're still standing on the doormat." Raydor couldn't help herself anymore and laughed.

"You're devious, did you know that? Oh of course you knew!" Brenda said, well not said, babbled.

"And why did you check my file?"

"I needed to know your address come here, didn't I?"

Raising an eyebrow, Raydor looked at Brenda and although she didn't believe the blonde, the Captain didn't call her bluff. Stepping aside, she allowed Brenda to come in and closed the door behind her.

"Shoes. Off. Right now." Ordered Raydor before she walked away to the kitchen.

Brenda had been caught off guard, but she did as she was told, and she also removed her trench coat, leaving it on the hanger by the door. And now she didn't know if she should wait in her spot or follow her host's steps and go to the kitchen. Deciding it was the right thing to be polite, Brenda made her way to the kitchen but soon was kicked out and sent the living room like if she was a little girl. Sitting down on the couch, she waited for Sharon so she scanned the living room, hoping she'd find anything to confirm or deny her suspicions, but not such luck, no photos, at all, in said room.

"Trying to find something?" Sharon said.

Hearing her voice made Brenda stand up from her spot in the couch and turn around, like if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I uh... Was just looking... Observing how well decorated it is, it makes you feel... Warm, calm and kind of protected at the same time."

Sharon smiled, as she set down the tray she carried on the coffe table. "Well I'm glad someone took the time to figure it out because that is exactly what I intended when I redecorated it a few years ago."

"You did a terrific job, Cap... Sharon." Brenda had to control herself, as she was too used to address the woman by her rank rather than her given name.

Seeming as if they had nothing else to say, they sat down on the couch and Sharon poured a glass of red wine for each of them and then they took as much as they wanted from the cake Brenda brought. At first, everything was awkward, too silent and they could almost hear each other chewing and swallowing the cake, their chat was random, not really giving details about themselves. That was until they had downed their second glass of wine and eaten almost half the cake, that was when Brenda finally got the courage to ask what was in her mind.

"Sharon? May I ask about... Something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"I really don't know how to ask this without..."

"Come on, Brenda, you ask anything you want all the time to suspects and you can't ask me whatever's in your mind?" Sharon asked, almost laughing.

"I'm afraid you'll just kick me out if I do and you'll get angry." Brenda's confession came right out of her lips before she could stop herself.

"Just ask, I can't promise anything though."

Nodding, Brenda then noticed a scar on the inside of the brunette's elbow, so she decided to start with that.

"What happened?" She asked, pointing at the arm. "That's really nasty and a complicated spot to get a cut."

"It was an... Accident. I was cleaning and the window was a little unstable so it fell over me, craking in lots of pieces and one of them stuck in my arm." Explained the Captain, looking at her glass of wine.

"We both know that's a lie, Sharon. What happened? That is not a piece of glass getting into you, that was cut with precission."

"I don't really want to... Talk about it." Sharon's voice was low, almost a whisper, just like it had been during Moore's interview and that made Brenda think she had guessed right. And she had to take a new direction to get what she wanted.

"My first husband... He... He didn't like what I did... Do everyday. He never liked my job, he wanted me to quit and stay home. He was manipulative and controling, he was... Obessed with everything I did or did not do... And honestely, if I wanted to be called a bitch to my face I'd still be married to him." The blonde said. She hardly ever talked about her first husband but it felt like the right thing to do now, thinking that, maybe, if she shared what she had gone though then Sharon would tell her about herself. "He yelled at me a lot, tried to break me down, make me surrender... But he didn't. I knew I was doing what I had to do, that my job was part of my life and I couldn't go on without it but I could go on without him. Eventually, I filled for divorce and here I am now, in LA, sharing wine and cake." At the end, Brenda smiled but it was the kind of smile that reached her eyes, a meaningful smile, probably the first she ever gave the Captain.

"I'm... I'm sorry your first husband was such a jerk, if you don't mind me saying so. Reminds me of someone I once knew." Sharon sighed and took a sip of her glass of wine. "I was married, too. But I-I... I killed him in self defense." Her voice, a whisper again, filled with emotion. "He had been the perfect husband at first, he supported me all the time but then... Then he started to drink and... He was pissed my income was higher than his... It all seemed accidental at first, and I always forgave him because he really regreted what he did but one day... I arrived home, and he... He was completely drunk but still able to smack me... Stab me... Rape me... He got everything he wanted from me but one thing..." Sharon was crying by the time she looked up at Brenda, she was shaking as well so the blonde took the Captain's hands on her own, encouraging her to go on. "He wanted me to beg him to stop... But I-I didn't, he got even madder and that's when he grabbed the knife again and... Slit my arm... And the back of my knee, too... Somehow I took the knife and... Stabbed him in the neck and he fell over me... He died a few minutes later, huge blood loss and my then partner was going to come over for dinner anyway and she well... She found us and thought I was dead, too..."

By the time Sharon was done with her story, she was a bawling mess, she couldn't stop shaking and her breathing was too laboured, so Brenda was holding her as close as she could to her body but still giving her space to breathe or move away if Sharon wanted to. However, Raydor was holding into Brenda desperately as it was clear she hadn't shared that with anyone in a very long time.

Minutes passed, and Sharon was still the same mess as before, except this time her sobs were quiet, while Brenda was trying to calm her down, whispering soothing words and even joking about those words would work better if she had the Captain's voice, and that certainly made the weeping woman laugh, even if briefly. Finally calming down after who knew how long, Sharon finally dared to looked back up Brenda.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice cracked and looking very exhausted, though she seemed completely evil as her eyeballs were red which made her green irises even more obvious.

"For what?"

"For... Listening to me and... Making me open up to someone after all these years." Sharon said.

"Sometimes we all need someone to lean on to be able to go on. You don't need a rock, as rocks are made of sand and sand is nothing but grains of rock disolved by the sea, rain and wind. Rocks are strong until you hit on them too much and then they vanish, and so that's why you can't have rocks in your life. You need people to lean on and trust in them when you're in trouble or just need someone to be a shoulder to cry on."

"Then, thank you for being my shoulder to cry on."

"I have something else I want to ask, if I may." Brenda said, polite as usual. As Sharon nodded, Brenda then asked away. "Is this why you... Were so sensitive with...?"

Sharon didn't give her time to finish her question, she knew what the blonde wanted to know. "I said no job related questions or talk but I'll make the exception. Yes, this is why I was so involved, affected, concerned and later on enraged and betrayed during the case."

"I thought so, due to your actions and reactions at some point but I was never sure, but thank you for letting me know. Maybe if we handle a case like that again, I don't think we'll be so insensitive with each other."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sharon said as she smiled shyly.

"And what about cake and wine once a week?"

"Not the healthiest dinner I can think of but I'm in."

"No work, no ranks. Just Brenda and Sharon." Brenda said, making them both smile.

"I guess you'll get going, your husband must be..."

"No, not tonight. We spent the whole week fighting, he got offered a promotion in D.C. and I found out this morning, Will was the one who told me... I haven't seen Fritz since yesterday, he was gone when I woke up this morning." Brenda explained and then downed what was left on her glass.

"Why don't you stay, then? You can take the guest room, and I'll lend you some clothes... Unless, you don't want to stay, obviously." Sharon added, quickly, trying not to make a fool of herself.

"Oh, no, no I take up on your offer. Besides, I've drunk too much to be able to drive properly."

After they reached their agreement, Brenda offered to clear up the living room while Sharon got everything ready upstairs. Sharon had not being completely honest with Brenda about why she had asked her to stay. It wasn't just to be polite, oh no, Sharon asked her to stay because she knew her nightmares would haunt her, just like other night she thought about what happened to her and the loss of her husband. She only wanted, for a night, to have someone close to calm her down and assure her everything would be alright.

And the Captain had been right, it was almost four in the morning when she woke up, screaming, her eyes filled with tears as well as all those already down her face and she was shaking again. Less than a minute later, Brenda was already by her side, holding her close again like she did earlier that night, and then laid down in bed next to the brunette.

"Ssshhh... Everything's going to be alright, he's gone, he's not going to hurt you. And I'm here, right here with you and I'm not leaving." Brenda whispered. "You're not alone anymore, Sharon."

"Will you stay?"

"Yes, I'm not leaving." Brenda confirmed and then kissed the top of Raydor's head. "Rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

Shortly after, Sharon dozzed off again into dreamland, leaving Brenda wondering about how her plans had changed so drastically. She only wanted information, find out whether or not the Captain had been a victim or not, and indeed she had been and she was still traumatized. After all, it is something you hardly ever recover from and, in case like Sharon's it is almost impossible, there was always something to remind her about it, no matter if she didn't want to look back. She had scars, she had nightmares, and, at times, employees messing and fooling with her taking to lightly such a delicate matter to get on their own. However, the night had turn into an evening of confessions, the begining of a very strange friendship, if they ever became friends because they were confidents already, and also, a weekly date of red wine and dark forest cake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. This was supposed to be posted last week, on Monday or Tuesday, but I've been sick and I also had a hard time writing this the way I wanted but it is finally here. Like I said, this is an alternative version to the first chapter and if that one was rated M then this one goes up to MA. So I'll say it now: if you liked the other one in which they got that mutual agreement to meet once a week and get to know each other better and so be on the road to be friends? Then just stop there, don't read this one - the new rating should tell you what's gonna happen but if you're lazy to think then... Well you know what they say, the night is young and more when you experiment. Sure, they get that kind of agreement on this one too but if you just like them as friends then don't read this part. I do not accept complaints if you go through and don't like what you read, I did warn you about it. And having said this, for those of you still willing to read this... Enjoy!

* * *

Chief Johnson was sitting on her office, on her chair behind her desk, eating a chocolate bar as she had finally closed her latest case and she had all the paperwork, not only from her team but also from Internal Affairs, which was brought to her by no other than the Captain herself, Sharon Raydor, who had had a somewhat strange behaviour throughout the case. She was not only her usual, and later on admitted, bitch self but she seemed... Distracted and too involved at the same time, like if it was a matter too close to her.

As that idea came to her mind, Brenda's eyes widened and turned her attention to her computer. She wasn't really sure she should even do that but what if she was right? What if Captain Sharon 'tough as nails and I don't take anyone's crap' Raydor had been close to a situation like that personally? Or, God forbid, had she been a victim and, if so, had that been what made her be... Well, that way? If Brenda had to be honest with herself, sometimes she wondered if the Captain was such a bitch to everyone in her personal life, if it was just her attitude at work or if just wherever Raydor was you had to be very cautious about what you say and do in case she'll start bossing you around and outsmart you in any possible way. Either way, the woman could be very infuriating even when she was asking for help, although that made Brenda realize the Captain really had a heart, even if her squad refered to her as the Wicked Witch of the West during the investigation, doodles in the board included.

Making up her mind about what to do, Brenda decided that doing a little investigation would be harmless and, hey, who would find out she had been digging about the Captain, right? After all, she was alone in her office and the blinds turned so nobody would ever find out about her doings.

She had two options: first, go straight to Raydor's file. The second, search for any reports filled with her name on them. Somehow, Brenda decided to try the second option first, as she was quite afraid getting hold of an AI officer file wouldn't be that easy. As she started her research, Brenda reminded all of Raydor's suspicious reactions, just like if they were replaying in front of her...

Her initial hesitation to tell her about Ally Moore's bruises, trying to get encouragement from Will to make her go on, because it was clear Raydor was afraid Brenda would turn down or even ignore the investigation just because the Captain herself was seeking for help, _her_ help...

"_This morning I noticed some bruises on the back of her neck, and her arm, and when I asked her about them, she told me she had... Fallen." Raydor said._

Brenda remembered word by word what the Captain said, how her voice was lower than usual and her doubts sharing that information. But espcially, what caught her attention was how the Captain was trying to keep her emotions hidden, but when she talked about Moore's safety and the shaky breath that followed afterwards? Well, that wasn't something you'd usually see in Raydor: her façade was breaking and she couldn't do anything to bring back up. In fact, Brenda could swear she had seen tears forming in the Captain's green eyes. As if that wasn't odd enough, Raydor was asking of her to break the rules to help her out in a case. That's something to remember as everyone knows how Captain Raydors follows her little rulebook all the time and how mad she gets when someone does not respect it.

Still on that first encounter, Brenda remembered how nervous Raydor was as she read her report. '_Damned woman, she's as precise as a swiss clock!' _Brenda thought as she reread again the report, trying to find clues, when she spotted the perfect time in which the Captain noticed Moore's bruises. But then again, why would she be surprised if the Captain was checking her watch all the time?

The second time they talked? Well, Brenda thought Raydor would yell at her or throw her something, but she didn't need to as with her _'That's it?'_ showed all the disappointment and huge let down the Captain felt. Oh boy, but her reaction at the photos, if that wasn't priceless then no one else knew what it was...

"_This is abuse!" Captain Raydor said, pointing at the photo of Detective Moore's bruised arm. "Plain and simple." Her eyes landing first on Brenda, then on Taylor to finally move back to Brenda, wider than usual._

Taylor's speech had seem to shut her up but oh no it didn't, it only fueled the fire.

"_Well, you're worried about headlines, Commander, and I'm worried about one of my employees getting the crap beat out of her." Raydor said, her voice filled with what seemed to be doubts but also, even if very subtle, fear. Making a small pause, she continued. "Is there no way to talk to the husband? That's what I'd do."_

"_You're not in charge here, and I don't have what I need to confront Shawn Moore." Brenda said walking around her office as she put back on her black rimmed glasses._

"_You get people to confess to murder all the time and you're telling me, that with these pictures in hand, you can't pick up the phone, and call Ally's husband, and ask him how she became so severely beaten?" Raydor asked, angered and disgusted by the minute, showing it not only with her face but also with her tone just as she moved her head, lighly, side to side._

"_Captain!" Brenda snapped. "I care about this kind of violence every bit as much as you do."_

"_Okay." Raydor said, in surrender as visible with her body language, and stepped back. "I take your word for it, and I will expect a report later. Thank you." She turned around and left Brenda's office._

Twenty minutes after she started her search, Brenda didn't find anything yet. She had only searched for the past five years so it was time to look back, at least ten years ago and then go backwards, while still remembering all the important encounters with the Captain in their investigation, just those that made her do the research she was doing at the moment.

_Walking outside, from Ally Moore's house, Captain Raydor had her usual 'I am better than you' attitude but it also came along with her finest bitchiness, hands in hips included "Excuse me, Chief, I have my hands full here already and given the circumstances I'm just not sure what else is there for you to do." She said, her voice still lower and calmer than usual._

Brenda knew something, the lower and calmer Raydor's voice was, the angered she was with whoever she was talking to. And, as at that time it was directed at her, Brenda knew she was in big trouble, which was very obvious with her look the Captain gave her as if it could kill, well then they all were getting ready for her very own funeral. Might as well be considered as a killer the way Raydor addressed Brenda the next day before they interviewed together Ally Moore. Gosh, that woman could seriously hold a grudge and be as bitter as well as bitchy in equal parts and yet be able to offer a teethy smile just to add emphasis to her annoyment.

And yet, Brenda rememberd another moment of Raydor's humanity as they interviewed together Ally Moore.

"_This is so horrible, I am so sorry." The detective said, holding the Captain's hand._

"_You do not need to apologize, Detective." Raydor said, almost whispering._

"_I have to because of my refusal to cooperate, an officer was forced to... And my husband is dead."_

"_Well you're not the only one responsible for that." Raydor's voice was still low and smooth, and if no one knew any better, they wouldn't get the venom she was spitting at the moment._

"_I shouldn't have tried to handle it by myself."_

"_What handle by yourself?" Brenda asked._

"_When you sent me to get my photoographs, I knew it wouldn't be long before somebody was going to talk to Shawn, so when I got home that night I told him that he'd gone too far, and that he couldn't hit me anymore because I couldn't hide it anymore..." Ally said and took a moment to take a deep breath._

_Brenda then looked at Raydor and noticed all the pain and sorrow in the Captain next to her, who was doing her best not to break down crying. _

"_And he... Got mad at me..."_

"_And that's when he attacked you?" Raydor asked._

"_Yes."_

"_And you locked yourself in the bathroom?" Raydor asked again._

"_Yes." Ally said, nodding as well._

"_Dialed 911..." Raydor's voice was still a whisper, but this time it wasn't because she was mad, oh no, this time it was because she was deeply touched and concerned._

"_Captain, why don't you let Detective Moore tell the story?" Brenda asked, as she notcied Raydor getting carried away._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, please, continue." Raydor said, leaning back on her chair and looked down._

"_Uhm, I told the operator that... My husband was trying to kill me." Ally said, quite low, so low it was almost impossible to be heard. "And to send help, I think, I was screaming. Shawn knocked down the bathrom door, and then he dragged me to the living room, mostly by my hair and then he smashed my face into something, I don't even know what and... And I couldn't see for a moment, and my face went hot and then I saw he had my gun in his hand, and then there was yelling and Shawn moved away from me and I heard gunshots."_

"_Well, let me ask you this, how exactly did your husband came in possesion of you weapon?" Brenda asked, already knowing the answer as that was how she liked to do her interviews._

"_Uh... Wha-what do you mean?"_

"_Your husband, fired at Sargeant Dunn, using your gun; how did he get it?"_

"_Well, he knew where I kept it."_

"_Which is where, exactly?"_

"_In my vehicle, so I-I didn't think Shawn could get to my gun if it was out of the house. Maybe he-he got my keys when I was in the bathroom. Would you apologize to Sargeant Dunn for me, because I think I yelled at him when he was trying to save me. I'm sorry for that."_

_And right there and then, Brenda noticed how all the emotion, compassion, sorrow and pain Captain Raydor showed just a minute earlier was long gone, replaced by her usual neutral and unreadable face, which many people understood as 'you've crossed me wrong and you're going to pay'._

_Outside the intwerview room, Raydor and Brenda continued their little chat, now with a common goal: find out what the hell was going on, for real._

"_Chief Johnson, I have some concerns about Sargeant Dunn's original statement."_

"_Why, Captain? Because of everything he accomplished in a very short amount of time before back up arrived? Or is it the contradictory physical evidence from the morgue? Or could it be the placement of Detective Moore's gun?" Brenda asked._

"_Well, I am curious also why Detective Moore and Sargeant Dunn's statement regarding her weapon are so drastically different."_

"_So you believe believe the know each other prior to this?"_

"_Oh, yes, Captain, I do."_

Brenda was quite surprised how they both agreed on it and came up with a plan to catch both Moore and Dunn, and even got along even if that was only for a short period of time. And to think it had been just a few hours ago... They had been so proud at their little gun barrel show, in perfect sync every single step to proof their theory, and just shortly after Raydor was back to... No, no back, she was enraged and Brenda had never seen her that way before.

"_Because the plan you made to kill your husband depended on me seeing how badly injured you appeared to be." Raydor said, if her anger wasn't visible with her words then you'd just have to look at her face._

If it depended on Brenda's opinion and guesses, then it was obvious Captain Raydor was absolutely outraged as she had been played out in a matter too closer to her heart because she had been there, she had been a victim of domestic abuse and did not take neither like being played with such a sore topic, something no one should joke neither try to take advantage of to get something you want. Not to mention, get a victim involved to back you up and protect you.

But, then again, those were only Brenda's thoughts because almost an hour later she hadn't found anything about Raydor. No reports of any kind, and when she tried to check the Captain's file? Well only the basic information was available, everything else was restricted. However, said basic information helped Brenda come up with a new plan: a visit. Writing down the Captain's address in a piece of paper, Brenda gathered her pink trench coat and her black purse and left her office.

Thinking it would be a little rude just to show up at the Captain's doorstep, Brenda stopped by her favourite bakery store which happened to be opened at the time, luckily for her, and bought a dark forest cake. At least if Raydor wasn't up for visitors Brenda would have something to eat when she arrived home, as she didn't expect Fritz to be at home considering their fights lately, not to mention the fact that he had hidden the promotion he'd been offered.

Parking on Raydor's driveway, Brenda didn't leave her car for almost 15 minutes as she was arguing with herself about if it was a good idea or not, if she was right or wrong, if she was right would then Raydor share anything with her or would she kick her out and kidnap the cake, would they be friendly or hostile like usual... Her mind was racing so much she didn't really notice she was already by the door, purse over her shoulder and cake in hand, and then there was no turning back. Her curiosity had won the battle and now it was only a matter of time to know what would happen next as she rang the door bell and waited, patiently.

As the door opened, both women gasped and their eyes grew wide. In Raydor's case because she had not expected anyone and seeing your superior officer carrying what seemed to be a cake, late at night, was very strange not to mention after their mutual agreement disliking each other. As for Brenda, it was just Raydor's look. The make up was gone, as well as the glasses, so was her blue blazer and black dress. She was barefoot, wearing black shorts and a lavender t-shirt three sizes bigger than her real size. And her hair was up in a lazy ponytail, kind of messy. Certainly, that made the Captain look younger and not so terrifying as usual.

"Good evening, Captain. I eh..." Brenda started and then stopped because she didn't know how to go on, she offered one of her soft yet real smiles. "I... Uh... Brought a cake and uhm... After the tough case we had I thought it would be... Nice if we indulge ourselves with a little treat..."

"You know, considering you're the best liar in town your excuse to show up in my door is quite lame." Raydor said, trying not to laugh. "Now, if I let you come in? No ranks, no work. Just two women sharing cake and wine after a long day. Take it or leave it."

"Well, what's the point of buying this delicious cake if I cannot share it with anyone?" Brenda said, smiling again. "So I accept the deal."

Smirking, Raydor took the box in which Brenda carried the cake. "Oh, Brenda? I know you tried to check my file."

"Wha-WHAT? You.. You said no work..."

"If you came inside, as far as I know you're still standing on the doormat." Raydor couldn't help herself anymore and laughed.

"You're devious, did you know that? Oh of course you knew!" Brenda said, well not said, babbled.

"And why did you check my file?"

"I needed to know your address come here, didn't I?"

Raising an eyebrow, Raydor looked at Brenda and although she didn't believe the blonde, the Captain didn't call her bluff. Stepping aside, she allowed Brenda to come in and closed the door behind her.

"Shoes. Off. Right now." Ordered Raydor before she walked away to the kitchen.

Brenda had been caught off guard, but she did as she was told, and she also removed her trench coat, leaving it on the hanger by the door. And now she didn't know if she should wait in her spot or follow her host's steps and go to the kitchen. Deciding it was the right thing to be polite, Brenda made her way to the kitchen but soon was kicked out and sent the living room like if she was a little girl. Sitting down on the couch, she waited for Sharon so she scanned the living room, hoping she'd find anything to confirm or deny her suspicions, but not such luck, no photos, at all, in said room.

"Trying to find something?" Sharon said.

Hearing her voice made Brenda stand up from her spot in the couch and turn around, like if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I uh... Was just looking... Observing how well decorated it is, it makes you feel... Warm, calm and kind of protected at the same time."

Sharon smiled, as she set down the tray she carried on the coffe table. "Well I'm glad someone took the time to figure it out because that is exactly what I intended when I redecorated it a few years ago."

"You did a terrific job, Cap... Sharon." Brenda had to control herself, as she was too used to address the woman by her rank rather than her given name.

Seeming as if they had nothing else to say, they sat down on the couch and Sharon poured a glass of red wine for each of them and then they took as much as they wanted from the cake Brenda brought. At first, everything was awkward, too silent and they could almost hear each other chewing and swallowing the cake, their chat was random, not really giving details about themselves. That was until they had downed their second glass of wine and eaten almost half the cake, that was when Brenda finally got the courage to ask what was in her mind.

"Sharon? May I ask about... Something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"I really don't know how to ask this without..."

"Come on, Brenda, you ask anything you want all the time to suspects and you can't ask me whatever's in your mind?" Sharon asked, almost laughing.

"I'm afraid you'll just kick me out if I do and you'll get angry." Brenda's confession came right out of her lips before she could stop herself.

"Just ask, I can't promise anything though."

Nodding, Brenda then noticed a scar on the inside of the brunette's elbow, so she decided to start with that.

"What happened?" She asked, pointing at the arm. "That's really nasty and a complicated spot to get a cut."

"It was an... Accident. I was cleaning and the window was a little unstable so it fell over me, craking in lots of pieces and one of them stuck in my arm." Explained the Captain, looking at her glass of wine.

"We both know that's a lie, Sharon. What happened? That is not a piece of glass getting into you, that was cut with precission."

"I don't really want to... Talk about it." Sharon's voice was low, almost a whisper, just like it had been during Moore's interview and that made Brenda think she had guessed right. And she had to take a new direction to get what she wanted.

"My first husband... He... He didn't like what I did... Do everyday. He never liked my job, he wanted me to quit and stay home. He was manipulative and controling, he was... Obessed with everything I did or did not do... And honestely, if I wanted to be called a bitch to my face I'd still be married to him." The blonde said. She hardly ever talked about her first husband but it felt like the right thing to do now, thinking that, maybe, if she shared what she had gone though then Sharon would tell her about herself. "He yelled at me a lot, tried to break me down, make me surrender... But he didn't. I knew I was doing what I had to do, that my job was part of my life and I couldn't go on without it but I could go on without him. Eventually, I filled for divorce and here I am now, in LA, sharing wine and cake." At the end, Brenda smiled but it was the kind of smile that reached her eyes, a meaningful smile, probably the first she ever gave the Captain.

"I'm... I'm sorry your first husband was such a jerk, if you don't mind me saying so. Reminds me of someone I once knew." Sharon sighed and took a sip of her glass of wine. "I was married, too. But I-I... I killed him in self defense." Her voice, a whisper again, filled with emotion. "He had been the perfect husband at first, he supported me all the time but then... Then he started to drink and... He was pissed my income was higher than his... It all seemed accidental at first, and I always forgave him because he really regreted what he did but one day... I arrived home, and he... He was completely drunk but still able to smack me... Stab me... Rape me... He got everything he wanted from me but one thing..." Sharon was crying by the time she looked up at Brenda, she was shaking as well so the blonde took the Captain's hands on her own, encouraging her to go on. "He wanted me to beg him to stop... But I-I didn't, he got even madder and that's when he grabbed the knife again and... Slit my arm... And the back of my knee, too... Somehow I took the knife and... Stabbed him in the neck and he fell over me... He died a few minutes later, huge blood loss and my then partner was going to come over for dinner anyway and she well... She found us and thought I was dead, too..."

By the time Sharon was done with her story, she was a bawling mess, she couldn't stop shaking and her breathing was too laboured, so Brenda was holding her as close as she could to her body but still giving her space to breathe or move away if Sharon wanted to. However, Raydor was holding into Brenda desperately as it was obvious she hadn't shared that with anyone in a very long time, well that is if Sharon ever really told anyone what happened besides her then partner and the paramedics, as if Brenda was right and knew the weeping woman as much as she did in that moment, she then was certain Raydor had not told her family the truth. They had more in common than what it meets the eye, and in this case, their pride made them hide many things.

Neither knew how much they spent in such position, some kind of embrace as Sharon was almost sitting on Brenda's lap, her legs hanging over the blonde's, arms tight around her and her face burried in her superior officer's neck, all while Brenda still held her but now with just an arm as she used the other one, her free hand, to trace lazy and soothing patterns on Raydor's back. Somehow, sharing each of them a secret, Sharon's being the darkest, it felt as if their hate had vanished and was replaced with trust and understanding, just as if two long lost souls met at a crossroads and right there and then became one to go on.

The loud sobs turned into quiet sniffng, even if they both were able to hear it as they weren't talking anymore. No words were needed for their current situation, just gestures were enough and they spoke volumes. Slowly, Brenda reached for Sharon's hair, in fact, for the scrunchy and removed it so her hair fell over her shoulders and down her back.

"This way you won't get a massive headache." Brenda whispered, and moved by something she could not understand, she leaned over and kissed the top of Sharon's head as she also stroke through her hair yet she suddenly stopped as she felt something in the brunette's scalp. She noticed how Sharon froze and, slowly, Brenda followed with her index finger the line she felt: a scar. As she moved her hand down her neck, Brenda noticed another one there going down her right shoulder blade.

Sharon was still frozen, so much had passed since anyone has touched her with such gentleness, in fact, anyone who ever did so pulled away from her, making up stupid excuses but she knew they found her scars repulsive. Who would like a woman with countless scars on her body? And yet here was the woman she once seemed to hate holding her still like if it was something she was used to, something she didn't find repulsive, or her for that matter.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" Brenda asked in a whisper.

Sharon nodded.

"How could he dare to hurt you like this? How could he claim to love you doing this to you?"

"I don't know. I don't know why I believed him, I guess I loved him too much." Sighing, Sharon closed her eyes and told Brenda what was in her mind. "You're the first one to be so close to me after... Discovering my scars."

"What do you mean, Sharon?"

"It's just... People find me... Repulsive, monster like, when they find them."

"You're not repulsive or ugly because of your scars. They're part of who you are, they made you who you are now." Brenda said and pulled back enough to look at Sharon's face. "You're beautiful, smart, a wonderful host with excellent taste, lovely at least when you're not working and impressive legs, if you don't mind me saying so. And I am glad I'm able to get to know you outside work, you're very different."

Sharon smiled softly, though not for long as every muscle on her face hurt her from all she had cried. "That's really sweet of you to say, Brenda. I'm also glad to get to know you like this, but don't you dare to expect me to be nice at work."

"Oh damn it, Sharon! Now you ruined my whole plan." Brenda said trying to sound upset and made an adorable face, making Sharon laughed and Brenda joined her.

After a few minutes, when the both had calmed down, Brenda spoke again.

"Whoever decides your not worth their time or even affection because of your scars, then they do not deserve to know who you really are. They are the ones not worth your time, you should be the one pulling away from them not the other way round."

The brunette smiled again and leaned ovet to kiss Brenda's cheek briefly, as thank you for her words, but by the time Sharon was close the blonde unexpectantly turned her head and their lips met. Accidental as it was neither really pulled back and when it seemed they were about to do so, they looked into each others eyes for any signal implying it was wrong and they should stop but neither found it in the other's eyes. It happened fast, just a few seconds between their accidental kiss until it turned into something else, gentle at first as if testing waters, eyes already shut, and slow. Just like if they were in sync, like they were earlier that day, they started to explore each other's mouth still slowly until it became urgent, eager for more; before either of them noticed Brenda was laying flat on her back and her hands tangled in Sharon's hair; Sharon on top of Brenda, her hands cupping the blonde's cheeks as they kissed until they had to pull apart, they were breathless.

And that was when Brenda's brain made its presence known: Fritz. She was married to him, she loved him. What she had done was wrong, she had just betrayed her husband and she felt bad for it, just like she should. However it also felt right, not because she had set her mind into it but for making Sharon feel good, wanted, needed and desired. It was just so wrong, completely wrong and under any other circumstance she'd put an end to it right away but Brenda couldn't bring herself into it now that she knew what happened to Sharon everytime someone got close to her and discovered her scars, she couldn't let that happen again, she wanted it to change, make the other woman understand and see there's always hope. And that change meant being unfaithful to a husband she hadn't seen in almost two days, spent the past week fighting with, hid important information from her and she didn't even know where he was.

As if she had been reading her mind, Sharon's sweet smile faded away and started to pull back removing Brenda's hands from her hair, making the blonde take her chance to stop her and she did.

"You're married." Whispered Sharon.

"Yes, I am." Confirmed Brenda.

"This won't make me any better than..."

"Me?" Brenda smiled and squeezed Sharon's hands as she was holding them in her own. "I don't want to be like anyone else who has gone this far with you and then slips away, runs away from you."

"And ruin your marriage?"

"Lately we just fight and hide things from one another. It's my fault for letting it go this far after what you told me. And, at least, you know I'm married and you won't fall in love like when I was in your shoes."

"I don't want your pity neither sympathy, Brenda, but you're right about those other things you mentioned."

"It's not pity. Blame it on being tipsy or stress or whatever else you want, I just know I want to do this... And sometimes you just drive me crazy."

"Ah, so I drive you crazy now?"

"Why do you think I'm always muttering _'Oh, that woman!'_ whenever you're around?"

Sharon giggled but soon became serious again. "I admit you're really attractive so I guess that's a bonus."

"Really? You admit it now? After you gave me those long stares and checked me out when you helped me to get ready for my interview with the Mayor?"

And then the brunette blushed.

"It felt good, strange because I was getting that kind of attention from you but good as it was something I never expected from you."

"Why?"

"Because I... I just never pictured you with women, or well being attracted to women. I don't know... But neither did I about myself and..."

"Here we are" Finished Sharon. "A first for both of us." She said and leaned down to kiss Brenda again, briefly.

Brenda then freed their hands and caressed Sharon's cheek, making her close her eyes and smile, making the blonde realize how much the woman over her needed it, in fact, she yearned for it even if Sharon would never voice it. This also got Brenda's attention as she had now signed an invisible contract with no one else but herself: nothing else mattered that night. It was just them. Everyone else outside that house didn't exist for one night only. And that night was only about the woman who had shared her darkest and probably most disturbing secret with her.

Sooner than they considered possible they made their way upstairs, ignoring what was left of the cake and wine downstairs. Sharon led the way, as after all it was her home and Brenda followed her silently as she was coming up with her plan of action and luckily for her she came with an idea quickly, yet she was worried about how Sharon was going to take it but the more she thought about it the better it seemed: if people were horrified of her scars and made her feel ugly and unwanted for them, Brenda was going to proof that was not the case. She'd trace them in different ways, with her fingertips leaving a feathered feeling over Sharon's skin, with her tongue to show she knew what she was doing, and with her lips kissing every inch to proof her devotion. Lengh and place didn't matter, Brenda had set her mind and she was determined to make it happen.

That was, until awkwardness surrounded them as soon as they reached the master bedroom. Sharon froze, she didn't move, she was glued to the floor which made Brenda step closer to her, slowly wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. A few minutes passed until Sharon finally relaxed and reacted, covering Brenda's hands with her own and leaned back into Brenda who then tightened her grip as she whispered loving words, promises which she'd only be able to keep a night as they both knew it wasn't going to happen again nor talk about it unless they had no choice. Brenda's lips then traveled down Sharon's neck, first on a side and then made their way to the back, to work on the first scar so she removed one of her arms from Sharon's waist to pull away her long hair, which Brenda secretely loved and envied, and finally in no particular order her plan came to life.

Scar after scar, at least all those who were visible while Sharon was still dressed got the same treatment, head, back of the neck, inner left elbow and the back of not one but both knees, and truth be told when Brenda reached that spot they moved to the bed so Sharon could lay down and the blonde's work improved. And she was caught of guard when Sharon whined about the unfairness of the situation: she couldn't do anything and Brenda was too dressed. So then, Brenda removed her pink cardigan and tossed it aside, falling somewhere in room, she didn't care where, and then she also removed her shoes. And then that's when they really got started undressing each other, taking their time as they were not in any hurry or rush. Stealing kisses, Sharon being the thief most of the time, quick glances, reassuring smiles and no words as they didn't need them to understand one another as it felt as if they've done it a thousand times before and yet it was the first, which increased both their excitement and nervousnes as neither of them wanted to disappoint the other. After all, if they were competitive and stubborn at work, they both knew it was going to be the same in bed. Another fight for control even if Brenda's actions were known, and even if it wasn't in their element, they fought to control the other. Rolling on the bed, one above the other, arms pinned above the head in some cases, to the sides in others. Sometimes stradling and others just holding the other down laying over her; and yet, they were the calmest when they were side to side, a tangle of limbs and locked lips, not knowing where one begun and the other finished.

All clothing items long forgotten, their control and manipulative fight came to an end sooner than either of them predicted as Sharon surrendered as soon as Brenda found a spot that made the brunette writhe beneath her so the blonde took it to her advantage and continued with her plan as she came across more scars. If there was something she was not going to forget that was Sharon's reactions to her ministrations, Brenda was in awe at how even the lightest touch could bring such reaction from the other woman. The power she held was overwhelming, and although Brenda would almost kill to have that at work whenever they had a case together, that was not how she was going to use it. This time she'd use said power to, for once and probably last time in her life, do as Sharon said all while she gave the brunette all the pleasure she could give and take.

If someone asked her earlier that week she'd be in bed with Miss Atlanta, somehow Sharon heard of that joke and she liked it, and doing what they were doing, or better said letting her do all those unspeakable things to her, Sharon then would've done anything to ruin their lives for a while in return. And yet she didn't regret what was happening, maybe the wine was helping on that, neither would she in the morning nor she'd see Brenda the same way ever again. How could she do that when her superior officer had her head between her legs at that moment? Or holding her hand with their fingers intertwined at the same time as Sharon's no longer free hand reached for the headboard and held into it as her orgasm washed her over? Or the loving look Brenda gave her when she was able to control her breath again? And loving indeed, considering all the words the blonde had whispered to her as she proved her devotion to her body, her scars, and she had felt everything Brenda promised her. Everything, just for one night and Sharon was determined to make the most of it.

Spending the next few minutes in silence, laid in each others arms, they could say everything they needed to with their eyes. They had finally reached a mutual understanding and reached a point of no return, one which they knew they'd never reget neither go through again but it didn't matter as although they were no longer young the night was. They were getting to know each other in the most intimate way and from there they knew they'd make it work, but probably not in the office as that was just impossible, but they both hoped, silentely, this would make them open in other ways to each other and at some point be friends.

And before she could make a sound, Brenda was laying on her back. Sharon was over her and she had never seen that look in her eyes, although it was dark the blonde could still notice they were now a darker shade of green and filled with lust. The Captain was now a predator and Brenda had become her prey, and although she tried to explain the woman over her that she didn't have to do it then only sound that came from her mouth was a loud moan she couldn't hold back when Sharon claimed her lips. Their hands and fingers linked once more, Sharon's lips on Brenda's neck, her fingers working their magic on her body, and she was so close, just a bit more and... Frustration, Sharon stopped and was smirking against the blonde's neck and let her calm down before she started all over again, her attention now on the other side of her neck and Brenda wrtihed once more, closer than before and there she did it again. The woman was certainly infurating but she had such an adorable face that Brenda couldn't really be mad at her for long as she felt her fingers work on her again as lips kissed every inch of skin they came across; and even for a third time Sharon stopped and with just a whisper ordered Brenda to trust her and finished what she started, as she wanted to work the blonde up as much as possible to make her feel her body exploded like fireworks by the time she went down on her and it worked like a charm.

They didn't fall asleep until the first rays of light came through the window, their bodies more tangled than at any other time in that night. They spent those hours making love, discovering what the other liked the most, experiment and also some random talk to get to know each other better, though that was just between breaks. They were calmed and relaxed by the time slumber took over them, but also knowing they could count with each other anytime. Of course, they'd have to work hard in their friendship but they knew they had the other there in case something ever happened; after all, they were more alike than they thought and yet they knew they'd never show that at work but it didn't matter, they were meant to butt heads there all the time because their investigations were always different, and in a way, it was just another dance and fight for control and be the first to solve the puzzle, just like it had been that night in Sharon's bed.


End file.
